


Nevermore

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When, if ever, would she take him back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SB Fag Ends 2013 Halloween Challenge: Raven's skull
> 
> S6, but I don't watch the latter seasons all that well. Apologies if it doesn't fit in with canon.

“Nevermore. Croaak. Nevermore.” Spike peered in through the window of the Magic Box to see Dawn playing about with a raven's skull. “Nevermore.”

Anya swiped the skull out of Dawn's hands. “Hey!”

Anya shook the skull at Dawn. “This is my stock. Not some toy. Besides, you're supposed to be helping with research, not playing like a little child.”

“I'm not a kid. Xander, tell her I'm not a kid.”

Spike grinned as Xander and Willow stared more closely at their respective texts. He wouldn't have gotten between Anya and the niblet either. “Nevermore,” Dawn croaked again.

Spike slipped into the alley. Nevermore. He'd been wondering when Buffy might take him back. Apparently he'd been given his answer.


End file.
